Game modifications
While game has no official mod support, there are a few textures you can edit by default and you can import your own music, but being an Unity game you can also use Unity Asset Explorer (version 1.5) to export and import game files from the .assets files. For the Steam version, the game files can be found from "*steam_install_directory*\steamapps\common\My Summer Car\" Importing music Only .ogg files are supported. Place them in the "\Radio" folder, enable "Import Music" from the pause menu settings and tune to the radio station. Changing images In "\Images" folder you can change your drivers license photo, the "Custom paint made by artist", your garage flag and the posters in your room. Garage flags flag_garage.png|Satsuma/Datsun garage flag KINTUS.jpg|Kintus garage flag flag_garage2.png|Türk garaj bayrağı rs.png|remove the filthy kebab with this flag in your garage (not compatible with Ferndale) Vehicle Skins A lot of Satsuma skins can be found at the MSC sub-reddit Satsuma skin thread. Template.png|Stock Template 3rZZIb.png|Semi-transparent overlay template Texture Editing with UAE Unity Asset Explorer (version 1.5) exports the .dds texture files, for which you will need Photoshop and nVidia Texture Tools to work with (or something else that works with DDS files, paint.net is a good free alternative). Most textures are either DXT1 (no alpha) or DTX5 (alpha channel) images. An alternative for Unity Asset Explorer is Unity Asset Viewer. It extracts to .png files and has much more usable preview. Unity Asset Explorer Quick-guide (For the Steam version, the game data can be found from "*steam_install_directory*\steamapps\common\My Summer Car\mysummercar_Data". Do take backups of the .assets files ) Using Unity Asset Explorer, select "Open Assets-file" and open an .assets file (sharedassets1 or 2 for the latest version, 0 or 1 for pre-08.11.16 builds). After the load is done, right click on the file you want to extract and select "Extract This File". The file will be found in a folder corresponding to the asset file name. To import it back, right click the file in Unity Asset Explorer and select "Import this file from DDS". After you are done, select "Save assets-file" and overwrite the .assets file. You can enable DDS preview to help you find the correct textures from the right. The DDS files are upside down, so either deal with it or when loading the file to photoshop select "Load Flipped Vertically" and then when saving "Save Flipped Vertically". When saving an edited DDS file; make sure 'Generate MIP Map' is enabled, as it is disabled by default on some software. Notes for texture-editing * DXT5 files have an additional monochrome alpha channel for transparency hidden with the RGB channels. * Textures ending in "_spec" are specular maps which are used to set how reflective/shiny something is. * Textures ending in "_emission" are used for glowing surfaces, like lights and screens. * Some texture replacements work with quit & continue, some need you to close the game completely. * UAE doesn't work with ARGB4444 or RGB565 textures. Sample textures Visual guide to motorparts_atlas texture. You can find an imgur album with some rather quick and crude example changes here. Niche mod examples can be found here , with an imported flair. Downloads Updates As of Steam Update 08.11.16 the location of textures in sharedassets has changed, the update will have replaced your modified textures with the original game ones. Be wary of this for future updates. Category:Gameplay